


Always

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memories, Naked Cuddling, Past Relationship(s), Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: golly-god said:grimecest. Rick and Carl cuddling maybe post sex, just holding each other telling each other they’re okay and that they’re there for them and just fucking sWEET GRIMECEST I NEED IT PLS





	Always

"Shit..." Carl rolled off of Rick, still panting. He closed his eye and rubbed his face, shaking his head. "You're really... wow..." Carl always had a thing for older men, but there was something about Rick that made his preference go from his actual father's age to his... actual father. "I'm lucky."

Rick was already leaning over and kissing the newly forming bruises. He was rough when it came to sex. Pinning Carl down. Choking him. Spanking him. He took what he wanted and Carl was just his fuck toy. But no matter how dirty, how nasty Rick got, he would always turn over and kiss his boy better. It was like a switch Carl could turn off and on. "Yeah, well, I've had practice..." 

Carl rolled his eye, shaking his head. "I don't like thinking about it." There were many things wrong with the statement. Carl shouldn't have been jealous of the people Rick slept with before. Carl also shouldn't have been jealous that Rick had slept with someone in general. Without sex he wouldn't have been here. "Its gross."

"Yeah," Rick chuckled, brushing the hair away from Carls neck. He kissed at it, humming. "We won't talk about it then." The air in the room was still thick with sex, but the atmosphere had changed. Lust was gone, love quickly replacing it. Carl wondered if Rick held Lori like this. He tried to ignore the heartbreak he felt when he realized it was a yes. "We can talk about something else..."

"Like?" Carl drug out the word, looking up at the ceiling. It was dawn, one of the only times they got any time together. Michonne was out watching the shift change while everyone else was going to bed or waking up. No one was actually out yet, just beginning to wake up. It was perfect. 

"Like how you keep sneaking out over the walls even though I have told you not to countless times..." Rick kissed his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Carls waist. "For being such a good boy in here, you're a real brat out there." He smiled and pecked Carls lips. "Good thing you got a daddy who knows how to punish you.."

"Don't say daddy..." Carl traced his jaw, smiling at the way Ricks scruff scraped his hand. The same way it scraped against his thighs as Rick ate him out. "Just dad... my dad..." He leaned up and kissed him, humming. "Daddy makes it sound cheesy. Dad... makes it dirty..." 

"And bad-" Kiss. "And wrong-" Kiss. "You have no idea how long I prayed for... for this feeling to go away. I didn't want to be bad. I didn't want to hurt you but..." Rick shook his head. Once Carl got older Rick knew he could think for himself. No one was grooming him or forcing him. Carl wanted him and Rick was a man who could only say no so many times. "Just never wanted to hurt you-" 

"You haven't." Carl whispered. "Not once. You've always been there. Always loved me. Protected me... and I've protected you." He looked away from Rick thinking about how the prison fell. How the zombies crowded the door and how he lured them away. How he wanted to be independent only to realize how much he needed his father. "Did I ever tell you I would've let you bite me?" 

Rick pulled away, sitting up. "What?" He shook his head before Carl could answer. "No. You... god. You know that if I get hit or scratched or just... just die I can't... I'm not me-" 

"It is your face, though." Carl whispered. "Your eyes... your wrinkles... it still looks like you..." Carl traced the lines that he loved, sighing. "It was after the prison fell... you were shot and beat and you laid down and didn't wake up. I was mad at first... then scared... then mad again-" 

"Carl-" 

"Begged you to wake up," Carl smiled. "Begged you to wake up and tell me I was an idiot for yelling at you so loud. But you didn't... then I was sitting with you, crying... and you started moving... I thought... I thought you were dead so I... I got scared for the millionth time that day..." He laughed lightly. "Moved away from you and got my gun..." 

"You don't have to tell me this," It almost sounded like Rick didn't want to know. "That was a bad time-" 

"You fell off the couch and crawled towards me... I was crying like a baby. Real big and loud sobs... had my gun aimed at you and everything..." He took a deep breath. "But I couldn't... I dropped my gun and I... I told you to do it... I didn't want to live without you, couldn't..." He turned and looked at Rick. "Guess what you said..." 

"What?" Rick smiled. One arm was wrapped around Carls waist. Protective. 

"Told me not to go outside... which was where I had been all day and nearly died like three times... but... even when you were dying... you wanted me safe." Carl rubbed his knuckles against Ricks cheek. "Thats when I knew I loved you... well... that's when I admitted it. I knew I loved you a little too much when I didn't see you come out when the sickness was spreading..."

"I knew I loved you... forever." Rick wanted to vomit at the idea. Always loving his boy. Always being gross. But he also wanted to shower Carl in love. Tell him all the things he thought and felt. Tell him all the things he wasn't allowed to tell him then. "I gotta go soon... let's cuddle."

Carl groaned, shaking his head. "Dad," He all but whined. Rick tugged Carl back against him, kissing his neck. "Stop," Okay, now Carl was whining. "I'm too old for this, I'm sixteen.." Now he was beyond whining.

"Shut up..." Rick kissed his cheek, locking his arms around Carl in a protective manner. "Never too old for your dad." He kissed Carls forehead once the boy settled in his arms. "You're always gonna be my little boy, Carl.." Rick adjusted the bandages on his face. "Always..."


End file.
